


A Drop of Wonderland

by plutonie



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: One Shot, based off wonderland sorta but different, i am death incarnate, this is literal trash, why do i ship things with zero everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie wouldn't say she hated the man she was to marry. She didn't think she could marry him is all. She needed adventure, she needed something magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Wonderland

"Sadie, we have to get back soon. You know what would happen if you miss  _this_ afternoon." Carter's voice grated on her ears, but she knew deep down he was right. It was the day of the wedding.

"I really don't want to..." Sadie muttered, looking down at her now empty tea glass. She swished the left over grains around, ignoring her brother's sigh. 

He moved to sit next to Sadie on the bench, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I wish you didn't, but you know its necessary." 

"It's only necessary because Grandfather doesn't want to deal with me any longer! This  _whole_ thing is juvenile!" Sadie wanted to throw her cup at the tree a few meters away but didn't. Instead she stood, grasping her dress in tights fists. Carter stood, face filled with sympathy.

"Walt is a nice guy, its not like Grandfather married you off to the first guy he saw." Carter tried reaching for her but Sadie quickly stepped away. Although Carter was only a year and a half senior to her, he was already running the family business. She on the other hand was left sheltered and alone in the quiet house since 'at the age of 18 you are still a girl.' 

Sadie sighed, looking down at her white wedding dress. It was her mother's old one, not that Sadie remembered her mother. The skirt of the dress was simple, nothing huge like so many other wedding dresses she saw today. The most intricate part of the dress was the bodice, which had a beautiful lace pattern sewn in. Sadie's hair was done up in an elaborate twist, small strands falling delicately out and a thin ruby red ribbon weaved in. She looked like a bride, but it didn't fit her.  _Everything_ was off. 

"Carter, I need a moment to myself. I'll be at the wedding." Carter gave her a strange look. 

"And where are you going? You're already dressed to be a bride, Grandmother would kill you if you ruined the look she gave you." 

Groaning, Sadie started to walk away. "Just cover for me, Carter! You owe me this!"

"Fine, Sadie. See you soon." Her turned away from her, taking the tea cup with him. Sadie watched him disappear before turning and walking down the path. 

Sadie pulled her shall tighter around her shoulders, stepping lightly on the stone paved trail. Around her the forest was peaceful, but she couldn't bring her heart beat down. She didn't want to get married, even if she did like the man she was to marry. Walt- Walt was a good man and she even had a childhood crush on him for a year or two but she couldn't imagine marrying him. He was content in his lifestyle now. Sadie couldn't bear the thought of being a housewife, waiting until he came home everyday, cooking for him, laying in bed at night next to him-

A crack of a dry branch caught her attention, making her stop and examine the bushes to her right. There should be no one in these parts of the forest, as it was private property of the Kane family. Blood raced in her ears, and adrenaline ran high. She held her breath as the bushes rustled, knowing that she  _should_ run as it  _could_ be some monster or a bear or-

A small cat popped out, its pink nose wiggling as it tested the air. Sadie let out a shaky breath, a smile appearing on her face as she looked at the small cat. 

"Hullo little guy, are you missing home?" Sadie bent at the waist, the dress preventing her from moving any further, and reached to pet the cat. It purred, nudging further into her hand. Her fingers moved down to look at the cats name.  _Bast_. 

A cold feeling sank in her stomach as she stared at the silver name tag. Bast was the name of her childhood pet, left behind as a gift from her mother. The cat had died when Sadie was 12. The cat blinked up at her, then darted away. Sadie tried to grab it but was too slow, her fingers brushing the tail of the cat. 

Something took over Sadie, and she chased the cat further down the path. Her shall blew in the wind behind her, and she wished she wasn't wearing the dress. Bast twisted off the path, and Sadie stumbled to a stop, trying to locate the cat. A small log was in her way, but she easily stepped over it. 

"Damn cat, I swear if my dress gets dirty I will-" Sadie huffed, now over the log. Bast peeked it's head from around a tree, as if it was waiting for Sadie to catch up. Sadie glared at the cat, and tried to step forward. Something kept her from moving any closer, but Sadie kept pushing. 

A hole opened in the ground, and Sadie screamed as she fell into the darkness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had, not fully fleshed out but I hope you can enjoy it!


End file.
